I'm Kissing You
by hollybaggins
Summary: Gabriella desperately hopes what she's seeing is real. Rated 'M' for mature scenes and tragic events. T&G. OneShot. Nominated for 'Best Tear-Jerker' at the intothelines HSM FanFiction Awards.


************

_"I'm Kissing You" _© hollybaggins; October 23rd 2007

This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon _High School Musical, _copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and _High School Musical 2, _copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. _I'm Kissing You, _produced by Nellee Hooper, written by Des'ree and Tim Atack; courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Ltd. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

--

**A/N: Hey, guys; 'tis me again! Don't worry, I haven't given up on 'A Dream When I'm Not Sleeping' and I'm halfway through chapter thirteen and it should be posted tomorrow (when I get home from work! Snore!). I just got an idea for a one-shot earlier on today and while it was fresh in my mind, I decided to get writing! **

**This fic is rated 'M' for sexual situations and… tragedy. Eek. Never written one of these before so please let me know how I did! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. **

**The song used in this fic is 'I'm Kissing You' by Des'ree – memorable from 'William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet' soundtrack **

**Hope you like xx Holly xx **

**I'm Kissing You**

Gabriella Montez slowly slipped through the throng of quiet family members and friends, ignoring the silent pleading expression coming from her mother who was stood amongst the soundless mass of people. As she weaved through a small group of people who were speaking in hushed tones, they looked at her sympathetically and understood that her lack of response was not down to rudeness nor arrogance. The unshed tears lingered in her deep brown eyes, her arms dangling almost lifelessly by her sides as she breathed back a soft whimper and gradually made her way up the stairs.

Everything inside of her felt empty as she made her way up the stairs; the only sounds emitting were her black shoes on the laminate flooring. Her legs seemed to be moving on their own; for her mind wasn't functioning the way it should be. Without even thinking, her arm slowly reached out and her fingers clasped urgently on the doorknob and she turned it… letting out a small, desperate cry as the door steadily opened.

All she had to do was look at his bed; the blue duvet that had wrapped around them while they had spent many a night cuddled up as they slept soundly; where they had shared many tantalizing kisses and made sweet passionate love over the last eighteen months. His favourite basketball pillow was sat in the middle of the bed beside a small brown teddy bear she had given him as a present one Christmas. On his bedside table sat a framed picture of them both; arms wrapped securely around each other and his lips were pressed to her cheek as she looked at the camera with a look of pure bliss on her face. Everything had been left in its rightful place – as it had been the last time he had been in there.

A single tear escaped and trickled down her cheek as she allowed herself to walk into the room and sit on his bed, running her palm over the duvet, across his basketball pillow and the teddy bear. She bit her lip with bruising intensity as she reached over and picked up the framed picture, gently running her fingertips down his face as more tears silently spilled over her cheeks and lips; eventually dropping from her chin and onto the picture. She made no attempt to wipe them away; she just let them fall. She felt as though she had no more strength inside of her.

She felt lifeless.

The picture was placed back in its rightful place; her hands fell motionless in her lap. And then she saw it.

Crumpled up in a heap in the corner of his room where he had always dumped his dirty clothes.

His red Wildcats basketball jersey. Lying there. Where he'd left it.

A loud cry erupted from her throat and she could feel her heart break all over again as she stared at it. The tears that she had been trying to hold back all day were now running freely down her pale face; her cries echoing as she fled across the room in only a few steps and collapsed on the floor beside his jersey.

Tentatively, she picked it up; feeling the soft material between her fingers and she looked down at the Wildcats logo before running her fingertips over it slowly. Her loud cries were now uncontrollable and there was no stopping the heartbreaking sounds and erratic shakes that were taking over her body. She buried her face into the jersey, letting her tears soak it through as she inhaled.

It still smells like him… that gorgeous smell that she could never get enough of. That smell she always told him made her feel safe and secure and he would chuckle his response as he pretended to be offended at her telling him that he smelled.

Feeling hopelessly alone, she pressed the jersey into her chest, hugging it close to her heart as she looked around the bedroom through watery eyes. She didn't know where she found the strength to stand up, but she had managed it and soon she was back on his bed; her head buried into his pillows -- the Wildcats jersey still pressed to her heart. Her fingers were gripping it so tightly that they hurt, but she didn't feel the pain screaming from her white fingertips.

She whimpered as she could smell him on his pillows and for a tiny moment, she felt as though she could feel his arms around his waist and his body spooning her – their favourite position to sleep in.

Just for a brief moment, she felt him.

It just wouldn't sink in. She just would not and could not believe that he wasn't coming back. She'd never again be able to look into those beautiful blue eyes that twinkled when he winked at her. She'd never again be able to make him smile that delectable goofy smile or make him blush a deep crimson when she whispered something particularly dirty in his ear. She'd never be able to run her fingers through his hair or trace his features with her lips… she'd never again be able to drown in his kisses and feel her stomach tighten when he held her hand.

She clenched her eyes shut as memories flooded her mind and as her cries grew louder; she began to rock back and forth; breathing in his scent from his pillows and jersey as she let out a husky whisper, "please come back."

As she rocked, she could feel his class ring bouncing on her chest. After it had happened, his Mom had handed Gabriella his ring and she had put it around the same chain he had given her last summer with the letter 'T' attached to it. She'd never take it off. All three nights since it had happened, she had kissed the ring and her own framed picture of him before attempting to fall asleep. She always failed to do so and spent the night crying into her pillows and staring out of the french doors that led out to her balcony. Hoping he'd turn up.

She could feel him again.

Instead of feeling cold and lifeless, she suddenly felt warm and alive. She wanted to believe that his arm had just wrapped around her waist, but feared to open her eyes in case she was hallucinating. She'd done enough of that in the last four days. Her sobs subsided gradually and she opened her eyes; staring at the framed picture on the bedside table and his…cellphone? What was that doing there?

Her eyes opened wider and she found that not only was the picture and his cellphone on there, but also two cans of Red Bull and a large packet of Cheetos. Gabriella frowned and tried to sit up…and then she realised that the red Wildcat jersey was no longer in her grasp. In fact, it was back in the corner of the room, lying in a heap; ready for Lucille Bolton's collection on laundry day.

She breathed loudly and dared to look down at her waist where an arm was loosely draped over her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the hand and the class ring that was sat on the third finger. Gabriella's left hand shot up to her necklace. The ring had gone and only the letter 'T' remained on the chain.

Slowly she turned over to look at the owner of the arm and her breath hitched when her brown eyes locked with his bright blue ones. He was lying next to her, his eyes sparkling and a smile plastered on his face. As Gabriella stared at him, her mouth open in shock, she realised he was wearing nothing but his boxers and as she quickly looked down at herself, she realised she was wearing one of his Wildcats t-shirts.

She didn't know what was happening to her - was she going crazy? Was she hallucinating? Surely this couldn't be happening… it couldn't be real.

Looking around the room, she realised that it was exactly six days ago – his parents were out visiting family for the day and he had suggested that they spend the entire day in his bedroom wearing as little as possible. Gabriella shook her head slowly and sat up; causing the arm that had been resting around her waist to fall to her knee, where he squeezed.

She felt that. She felt that squeeze. And the tingles that followed it. And her heart felt whole again; she could feel it beating. He looked up at her with a small frown as she sat up, the shock still lucid on her features.

"Babe," he said softly, causing her breath to catch in her throat again as he went to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you…" Her dry throat made her voice sound low and hoarse and she looked down at herself and the rest of the room again, almost certain that she was dreaming. "You're…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, positive that when she opened her eyes, everything would be gone. It didn't go. He was still there. "You're… here…?"

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. Gabriella slowly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. A single tear fell from her eye and she shivered as he slowly wiped it away with his thumb. This had to be real. He was here. She could feel his breath on her face, feel his thumb grazing over her cheek and lips… she could feel his heart beating.

"I'm always here," he whispered to her, bringing her forehead close to his mouth so he could place a lingering kiss there.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked straight at him as he lifted her right hand and brought it to his mouth. As he began to place soft kisses on her knuckles and fingertips, she felt those familiar sensations race back inside of her. His touch was exactly the same. The way he looked at her with all the love in the world was exactly the same. This was real. This was not a dream. "But…how…?"

He shook his head as he lowered her hand but did not let go of it. "Does there need to be a reason?" He blinked and moved his face closer to hers.

Gabriella shook her head in response and stopped her questions as she started to smile for the first time in four days. He was here. That was all that mattered. Any questions or concerns were pushed to one side and they could stay there as long as he remained by her side.

Timidly, she lifted her hand and lightly brushed her fingertips along his cheek, his jawline and finally his lips. Her smile grew wider as she felt his warmth and life breathed inside them both.

"God, I've missed you so much, Gabi." He closed the small gap between them and sipped at her lips softly. As he did so, Gabriella felt her heart swell and beat faster, and fresh tears of pure happiness left her eyes and soaked both their faces as she pulled him in more to deepen the kiss.

As her arms wrapped around his neck, she felt him push her backwards so she was lying down on the bed again whilst he rested his body on top of her. His lips left hers and he began to smother her face and neck with open mouthed kisses, taking away every last tear drop and all the pain from the last four days.

"I've missed you too, Wildcat." Gabriella pressed her lips to his ear as he tenderly worshipped her neck. "I've missed you so much, every part of my body ached. I felt so empty without you…I knew I couldn't live without you." His lips worked up and down the length of her neck and soon found themselves down her throat. Gabriella moaned and raked her fingers through his hair. "I knew they were lying when they told me. I didn't want to believe it. I still didn't believe it when the policeman showed us your truck and it was all battered up. I still didn't believe them. They tried to make me believe but I knew you'd never leave me. You promised we'd be together when we got old and wrinkly."

His hands ran up her bare legs and under his t-shirt; gently caressing her bare stomach and torso. His head soon followed and he lifted the t-shirt right up to just under her breasts, exposing the bottom half of her body. His kisses trailed over her naval and his tongue dipped into her belly button, emitting another moan from her.

"They wouldn't even let me go and identify your body." Gabriella made a fist in his hair and moaned louder as his head got lower and lower. "Your mom said that I would want to remember you as you were… I heard the policeman telling her to prepare herself… that they had tried to clean the cuts and scrapes on your face but some were just too deep… and even then I wouldn't believe it. I still didn't believe it when the drunk guy who had crashed into you came up to apologise… and he was crying and shaking uncontrollably, saying that it was all his fault… that he didn't see your truck until the last second and by then it was too late. Your mom hit him, your dad held her back and they both collapsed on the road and cried. I still didn't believe it."

He lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss back on her lips which she gladly succumbed to. He then lifted the t-shirt up and over her head and covered her now naked body with his. He ran his fingers through her curls and looked into her eyes as he rubbed his nose softly against his.

"I've always loved you, Gabi. I meant to tell you but…" he drifted off and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I didn't get the chance to. Right from the moment you started singing on that New Years Eve, I was in love with you. I was going to tell you…that's why I was driving that day. I was driving to see you to tell you that you're the love of my life and that it was love at first sight." He kissed her lips softly again as another tear slid down her cheek. "I wasn't going to propose, I figured we're far too young for that! But I did get you a ring." He reached over the edge of the bed and lifted up his discarded jeans and rooted around in the pocket. When he came back up on the bed and covered her body again, Gabriella saw that he was holding a velvet box.

"It's an eternity ring." He explained as he opened it, revealing a white-gold ring. Around the band the words 'A Wish Upon a Star…' and the initials 'T' and 'G' were engraved along with a small heart and a musical note. He gently slipped it on her ring finger and kissed it. "I had been carrying it around for weeks, just dying to tell you and give it to you. But I chickened out everytime. I was driving that day because I finally got the courage to tell you everything. But then… I never reached your house…"

Gabriella was crying again and she stroked his cheek softly as she spoke to him. "I love you so much." She choked on a sob and brushed hair from his forehead as it threatened to fall over his eyes. "I knew you didn't leave me… You're mine. You're my everything. They couldn't take away my whole world and expect me to go on living without you – it just doesn't make any sense. Everyone has been so upset and they've tried to make me feel better… But without you, I can't feel anything except pain and loneliness." She curled a hand around his neck and brought him close so their foreheads were touching. "Chad's locked himself away from the world – he's refusing to play basketball ever again. He said that he can't play without you by his side. He won't pick up another ball. Zeke and Jason are organising a memorial for you at school… They said that from now on, nobody will ever wear the number 14 again. And every game they play from now on, they all will be wearing black arm bands in your memory. Even Ms. Darbus bought you some flowers for the wake downstairs – and she was crying. Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay and Ryan made you this huge plaque and got students to write messages to you on it. They showed me and it looked beautiful. But I still wouldn't believe you were gone…" Gabriella's fingers ran slowly down his back, her nails causing him to shiver and arch his back in pleasure as she spoke to him. "They're all downstairs now. Crying. Thinking that you're gone. But you're not… you're here. I'm kissing you, aren't I?"

Her lips attached to his and they were soon locked in a deep and passionate kiss. Gabriella's arms wound around his neck and she grunted into his mouth as hands and fingers began to massage her body in all the right places. Her own fingers began to work at his boxers and she effortlessly pushed them from his body until they too were lying forgotten on the floor. His lips stroked hers, his tongue dancing seductively as it explored every contour of her inviting mouth. Her hands flew up in his hair again, loving the feeling of being able to run her fingers through it again.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries_

He gently rolled them both over so she was resting on top and Gabriella happily straddled his hips as they continued their heated and loving kiss. He sat up, grasping a hold of her hips as she pressed into his groin and made him moan loudly into her mouth. Her fingers ran down his neck, along his broad shoulders and then they began to explore his toned chest and biceps; never getting tired of how amazing it felt to be able to touch him again.

_Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you_

Gabriella pulled her lips away and forced him to open his eyes and look at her as she positioned herself over him, then gently set herself back down, allowing him to enter her fully. "Stay with me," she pleaded as their lips fused together again and she began a steady rhythm. His breath hitched and he buried his face in her neck as he held onto her tighter and her pace quickened.

They moved together, their breaths mingled in-between kisses and their bodies pressed together as they neared their mutual climax. Gabriella placed kisses along the side of his face as he suckled on her neck and earlobe. She relished the way he always managed to make her feel whole and grasped a hold of him tightly as they finally reached their peek and tumbled into ecstasy.

_Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you_

They both fell back against the sheets, completely satisfied. Their breaths were uneven and their chests heaved as they panted for more oxygen. Gabriella lifted her head and placed it on his shoulder as she felt his arms go around her body and his lips place a kiss on her temple. Her hand ran up his stomach and chest, sticky with sweat whilst his fingers ran up in down her arm before he linked their fingers and placed their joint hands on his torso. Gabriella began to kiss along his collarbone and with a smile she lifted her head and propped it up on her hand as she gazed down at him.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, kissing his jawline.

"You'd never lose me. I'll see you soon."

She frowned at his words. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged with a small smile. "Nowhere that you can't follow, Gabi. I came back to get you. I know you can't live without me. I've been watching."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again in a pause, not understanding him at all. "N-no…no, Wildcat." She stroked his cheek. "You're here. You're real. You can stay here with me and we can get all old and wrinkly like you promised."

He shook his head slowly and curled a strand of her hair around his index finger. "Life doesn't always work out the way we want it to. But at least we'll still be together. And we'll get to keep our stunning good looks too." He winked at her and grinned. He gently brought her lips back down to his. "Just let go, Gabi, and I'll see you soon."

Her eyes flew open. "What? Let go? Troy? What do you mean?" He didn't answer her and she felt him slip out of her arms. "No! Wait! Where are you going?" Tears started to spill from her eyes again as she desperately tried to latch onto him. "Don't leave me again, Troy! I can't do this without you!"

But he was gone.

And finally, she let go.

--

Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson and Zeke Baylor slowly made their way up the stairs and walked towards Troy's bedroom. The day had been hard but they had held their heads up and refused to cry, knowing that their friend would much rather they remembered the good times than mourned the bad. Gabriella had disappeared into Troy's room a few hours before and they had left her be, knowing that she would need time alone to grieve for her boyfriend.

Kelsi shook her head sadly before Taylor could knock on the door. "I hope she's going to be okay," she whispered. "It's not fair." Tears threatened to spill again. "They were so in love."

"You know," Zeke stopped Taylor as her hand lifted to knock on the door again. "Maybe we should leave her in there a bit longer. It doesn't seem right to go in there and bring her out."

Taylor shook her head and lifted her hand up again. "Chad's Mom has finally got him out of his bedroom and he's on his way here now. And as soon as he gets here, everyone close to Troy will get a chance to say something memorable about him. I think Gabriella would want to say a few words."

Kelsi shrugged. "I don't know. She's not said anything over the past few days. Everytime any of us have asked her how she's doing, she just walks away to cry. Everytime someone mentions Troy's name; she cowers away in a corner somewhere. Maybe Zeke's right…"

"If she doesn't say something about him at his wake, she'll regret it for the rest of her life." Taylor had already made up her mind. She lightly tapped on the door. "Gabriella? Are you in there?" No answer. The three friends looked at each other and watched patiently as Taylor tried again. Nothing. Seeing no other option, Taylor opened the door and they walked into the bedroom.

Gabriella was lying on the bed, her eyes closed as if in a pleasant dream. As they edged closer, they saw she was clutching Troy's Wildcats jersey and his class ring was sitting around her neck. Her black mourning dress was crinkled and her hair looked messy. Taylor and Kelsi looked to one another with a sad smile as they saw the picture frame that was sitting alone on Troy's bedside table and his basketball pillow that was resting just next to Gabriella's still form.

Taylor gently sat on the edge of the bed and shook her best friend slowly. "Gabs? It's time for the speeches… you need to wake up, Honey."

Nothing.

Kelsi and Zeke leaned over Taylor and waited for Gabriella to open her eyes.

"Come on," Taylor shook her a little harder, guessing she must be a heavy sleeper. "Chad's even on his way. He's going to say a few words… Gabs?" She looked back at her friends, worried as no movement was made from the bed. Taylor gently began to pry the jersey from Gabriella's grasp and as it broke free, Gabriella's arm flopped lifelessly on the bed; her eyes still closed. "Gabriella?" Taylor stood up and with frightened tears lingering in her eyes; she leaned over her friend and violently shook her over the bed. "Just… Wake… Up!" She screamed to no avail. Kelsi's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes opened wide and she stepped back in shock.

Zeke couldn't believe what he was seeing… No life could be detected from the girl lying helplessly on the bed. Her chest wasn't moving in time to any breathing and the only movement she had made was from Taylor's violent pushes. As Taylor screamed and collapsed on the bed in fits of hysterical tears, Zeke ran from the room and bolted downstairs to the Bolton's and Gabriella's mother who were still downstairs.

Kelsi backed up against the wall and could not breathe. Only Taylor's desperate cries were heard echoing around the room and not too long later, she could hear the sound of various footsteps racing up the stairs.

Taylor began to shake Gabriella with all the strength she had inside of her; her loud, agonising cries sending Kelsi over the edge as she ran towards the bed and pulled Taylor away. "Stop it, Tay! Just stop it! She's gone!"

Jack and Lucille Bolton entered the room and stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Maria Montez raced over to the other side of the bed and tried in earnest to wake her daughter up before collapsing in uncontrollable sobs. Jack hugged his screaming wife to him as he stared at his late son's girlfriend, lying on his bed wearing his necklace and ring around her neck; his basketball jersey beside her lifeless body. They had all known how Gabriella's heart had broken upon hearing the news, but none suspected it could ever be considered a cause of death.

Everyone surrounded the bed, supporting one another as they cried for their new loss. Deep down there was some relief in that they knew Gabriella and Troy were together again but it didn't ease their comfort as both sets of parents contemplated burying their own children together.

Taylor wiped her eyes and stared at her friend sadly. A flash caught her eye and she leaned down to get a closer look at Gabriella's hand. Gently, she lifted her hand up into the air to inspect the white-gold band that sat on her ring finger.

"A Wish Upon a Star…"she read out slowly. "'T & G'. What is this?" she sniffed. Everybody shook their heads dejectedly.

They'd never seen that ring before… and Gabriella certainly had not been wearing it earlier on.

They could debate the matter for years to come, but they'd never know what happened in that bedroom that day.

_Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you_


End file.
